The invention relates to an eco-grill pan with an encircling edge, a grill surface which is formed by grill rods disposed at a distance to one another and fat drain channels disposed in between, and with a fat collecting channel.
A known grill pan of this type (DE-GM 82 28 063.0) comprises a single-piece metal foil with an encircling flange and a grill surface formed by a number of grooves disposed at an essentially uniform distance from one another with beads between them. At both narrow sides of the grill pan a collecting channel is provided and the two collecting channels are connected with one another by the two channels which are disposed adjoining the flange at the two long sides of the grill pan. Into the beads are worked recesses through which the radiation of the grill fire can impinge directly on the material to be grilled which is placed on the grill surface directly above the recesses.
In this known grill pan the problem exists of endangering health as well as increasing the accumulation of waste and consequently increasing the load on the environment. From the meat heated by the radiation of the grill fire the fat drips inter alia through the recesses in the beads into the grill fire and burns with the formation of a large quantity of soot. Herein the problem is given of the formation of carcinogens endangering health. It is known that in the combustion of the dripping fat, in particular of benzene and its homologues the flame generating a large amount soot comprises as solid substances annellated aromatic hydrocarbons, among them 3,4-benzpyrene, which is known as a carcinogen and which together with the rising soot reaches the material to be grilled. Furthermore, the development of smoke and dense smoke increased during the combustion of fat is also a factor for an undesirable loading of the environment as well as the increased waste accumulated through the metal foil which must be discarded after the use of the grill pan.
Known is furthermore a grill material support (grate) for a grill device heated primarily from below by means of a glowing charcoal fire.
Grill device (DE-GM 89 12 666.1), formed as a closed flat hollow body with a hollow space, is formed with a bowl comprising lower drip channels with rib-form reinforcements with heating gas penetration openings and an upper bowl implemented as a grate for the material to be grilled. The penetration openings in the upper and lower part of the hollow body are implemented so that they point jet-like toward the inside. The penetration openings are further implemented in the lower bowl so that they are offset relative to the penetration openings in the upper bowls. In the event of deposition of harmful substances on the base, this grill material support formed of a flexible foil is compressed after a single use and discarded as waste. Through the increased accumulation of waste, again an increased undesirable load of the environment results. Furthermore, the multipart structure of this known grill support proves to be relatively cost-intensive in the manufacture and in practice awkward to handle when pouring off the fat collected in the encircling fat collecting channel.
Known is further a grill grate for a charcoal grill with fat collecting arrangement (DE-GM 88 04 071.2) having an upper grate comprising rods disposed one next to the other with a rod width which is greater than one half the distance between the rods. On the lateral edges of the rods of the upper grate are provided drip edges. Further are provided a collecting grate and at its end several lateral collecting channels with drainage toward the outside. The collecting grate comprises trough-form rods which are arranged next to one another precisely under the gaps of the rods of the upper grate and which have a width which is greater than one-half the distance between the rods. The fat dripping from the lateral drip edges of the rods of the upper grate is collected by the lower collecting grate and guided into the lateral collecting channels. Simultaneously, the wood gases can reach the grill material between the rods of the two grates. But in the case of this grill grate, the multipart structure proves also to be relatively cost-intensive in the manufacture and in practice is awkward to handle when pouring off the dripped-off fat collected in the lateral collecting channels of the collecting grate.
Further prior art comprises subject matter according to the German utility patent GM 73 32 390 and GM 88 04 071.2 as well as DE-OS 37 15 621 A 1 and 8526 032 U and EP 0214 439.